Into The Night
by ebzbsw29
Summary: An Old childhood Friend Elizabeth Parker runs ito Winchester boys and joins them on theyr'e journey.But what will happen when one of the brothers falls for her? And will he keep her safe when future dangers occur?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 1st Supernatural Fanfic :] **

**Chapter 1**

**SPOV**

Dean was humming to the radio while I looked through some more research. We were yet but on another hunt. It was dark out and the moon was high up in the sky.  
"So wait do you think this thing is a spirit?" Dean asked. I shrugged, "John Rohel was murdered by his wife on January 6,1982 inside their house's basement then killed herself..." I said.  
"What about why he was was murdered?" Dean asked. "It says here Janice Rohel his wife, murdered him after she caught him having an affair with her sister"  
"So there's two of them out their!?" "By the looks of it I think so" I replied.

"So basically, anyone who moves into the house they turn into chop suey?" Dean said. I nodded. "Yeah bas-" I didn't finish my sentace. Instead I saw a car that was crashed right into a telephone pole. The telephone pole was getting loose it was moving back and forth and looked like it was going to fall on the car any minute now. "Dean pull over!" I yelled.  
"What do you think I'm doing!" Dean quickly pulled over and I ran out of the car.

I ran towards the wrecked car with Dean behind me. Their was a girl inside and she was out cold. I opened the car door and pulled her out as fast as I can.  
Blood was flowing down her head,mouth and nose and I carried her into the backseat of the Impala and rested her head in my arms. "Help" She coughed with her eyes still closed.  
"Shh its going to be alright. Dean hurry drive to the hospital!" I yelled. Dean drove as fast as he could and behind us their was a loud boom and the telephone pole had fallen on the car and it was in flames. "Your going to be alright" I repeated.

*****

"Come on Sammy we gotta go" Dean said. I stood in the door way of the girl's hospital room. "We can't just leave her" I replied. "Come on we're on a hunt. And beside the doctor said she was going to be fine" I sighed. "I still think we should stay with her. You know just help her get back on her feet" Dean rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever bitch"  
"Jerk!" I yelled. The girl stirred and then she slowly opened her eyes.

"You see what you do? You woke her up" Dean said. I rolled my eyes and walked to her side. "Who are you? Where am I?" She asked. "I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean" I said.  
"What happened?" She groaned. "We saved you from a car crash last night" I said and the doctor entered the room. "Elizabeth Marie Parker?" The doctor asked. She nodded.  
"Call me Parker" She replied. "All righty then Parker. You suffered from some minor injuries but your vitals look good thanks to these to guys over here" He pointed at us.

"Aw don't mention it" Dean chuckled. I sighed at him. "How are you feeling?" Doctor Hamilton said. "My head hurts a little but that's about it" She replied. "When do I get to leave?" She asked. "Today" He replied. She nodded. "I'll be back in a minute" Dr. Hamilton said and left the room.  
"So you guys really saved me back there?" She asked. Dean and I both nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much but don't worry it was no problem at all" Dean continued to act like a big shot. Elisabeth raised and eyebrow at Dean and then looked back at me.  
"So your Sam and Dean...?" "Winchester" I said. Her jaw dropped and she sat on her bed. "Winchester? as in John Winchester's sons?" She asked.  
"Well I'm guessing your a fan?" Dean joked. "Ha I can't believe you don't remember me" She said.

"Remember you?" Dean asked in confusion. "Have we met before?" I asked her. She nodded. "Sam, you and I were about six and Dean was about eleven when we met"  
"What?" Dean said. "My father was a hunter too. He and John worked together once" She replied. "Oh my God. Little Lizzy?" Dean smiled.  
She smiled back. "Its Parker. And yes. My mother used to take care of you two when Dad and John went out hunting" I was still a little confused. I mean she did look a little familiar.  
But then again I was only six when I met her. "God I remember when we used to run around your house and we broke your mom's vase that one time!" Dean chuckled.  
She scoffed. "Ha! and then we blamed it on Sam!"

I narrowed my eyes at Dean and then sighed. "I remember that. Thanks guys" I glowered. "Your welcome Sammy" Dean smirked. "Wow you-- um..you guys look great" She said.  
"Thanks. You do too" Dean replied. "So where are you headed to?" I asked. "Well. I was on a job but then I got sidetracked and poof I wake up in a hospital"

" Job? What are you a hunter?" I asked. She nodded. "Exactly" "_Your_'e a hunter?" Dean said. She narrowed his eyes at him. "What women can't be hunters too?" She questioned.  
"Sure they can but-" "But what?" She interrupted. I chuckled and Dean kicked me. "Hunters don't usually get themselves into car accidents" Dean mumbled.

"Well accidents happen" She snapped. "Oh well sorry then. So what do you say Sam and I can buy you a drink later?" Dean asked. She nodded.  
"Are you guys on a hunt?" She asked. "Yeah. We are actually" I said. "The Rohel's house?" She said."Yeah how did you know?" I asked. "Well I'm after the same thing" She replied.

*******

"She's not coming" Dean stated. "Come on Dean why not?" I replied. "Because she's going to slow us down" "Dean come on maybe she can help us"  
"Come on Dean. We just got to meet her in like what 16 years?" "That's my point Sam. We just met her who knows what she's like now" "Dean she's a hunter just like us"  
"So that's why I said we would meet up with her later! _after _we finished the job"  
"Just let her come, come on I mean she's after the same thing" I said. "Yeah Deano let the girl come" She chuckled. Dean scoffed. "Deano?"

"Whatever shut it I'm coming" She got herself into the backseat of the Impala and smiled smugly. "Still a pain in the ass" Dean muttered and got inside the car.

Dean began to drive and Parker smiled. "It _is_really nice to see you guys" She said. "Yeah but god you are and always was pushy" Dean chuckled. "Yeah I know" She said in a sweetly voice. I smiled. "Hey Sam" She called. "Yeah?" I replied. "Do you remember when we were kids and we used to play tag?" She asked. "Umm..I don't know"

"I always rememberd that one time when I-" "You tripped over the hose and broke your arm" I cut her off. Now I remembered.  
"Yeah. And you stood by my side while Dean went to go find help" She said. "Yeah I remember" I chuckled. "Wow we had some good memories" I added. "We had few. But they were all great" She said. "I remember the day we had to leave" Dean said. "Yeah. It was also the day of my mom's funeral" She whispered. "I'm sorry" He replied.

"It was years ago and its all in the past" Parker said. I liked her she was always a smart alec but still funny and sweet. She did bring on good memories. I looked back into the rear view mirror and she smiled at me. Her dark brown eyes and hair were just as I remembered except in a more older and mature yet beautiful way.  
"Alrighty then wer'e here" Dean said. "Lets get the show on the road boys"


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my 1st Supernatural Fanfic :] **

**Chapter 2**

**SPOV**

We all got out of the car and headed towards the front door. Dean held out his hand and was about to turn the knob but the door opened itself. "Well that's conveniant" He said.  
We all walked in. It was dark and empty because it was for sale now. "Come on lets look around" "Fine why don't you to go search up stairs and I'll go down into the basement" Elizabeth said.

"No your not going down there by yourself" Dean scoffed. She put her hands on her hips. "And why not? Iv'e been hunting on my own for years now. I think I can handle it" She snapped. "Your not going alone Elizabeth. Its not safe" I said. She rolled her eyes at me. "Its Parker. And like I said I'll be just fine" She started to walk away but Dean grabbed her by her shoulder.. "Don't touch me" She growled. "Hey,hey,hey! All we're trying to do is keep you safe" Dean yelled. "Oh well I can take care of myself Dean. I'm a big girl now! I'm not six years old anymore!"

Then then there I saw it. A man appeared in it was right behind Dean. "Dean" I said. He was still arguing with Parker. "Dean!" He didn't look at me."Dean! Parker!" I yelled. "WHAT?" They both yelled at the same time. "Behind you!" They turned around and the man disapeared. "What the hell?"

"Where do you think it went?" Parker asked. "I don't know but an even better question is why didn't it attack?" Dean said. "We should gather more information and then come back later" I said. We all headed back to the car. "It was bad idea coming here without enough information" I said. "It was a bad idea coming here with her" Dean muttered.  
Parker had opened the car door to get in but then she slammed it and walked angerly towards Dean.

"Don't slam my car door" Dean said. "If your going to say something say it to my face!" She yelled. "Fine. Iv'e only been aroud you for about a day and already your a pain in my ass!"  
Dean yelled back. "Well I'm sorry that I don't like getting bossed around by Abbott and Costello!" "Look all we were trying to do was keep your pretty little head safe"  
She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to talk but I cut her off.

"You guys are acting like a bunch of kids! We are trying to finish a job here and you two are going at each others throats!" They were both quiet. "I-I....I'm s. Sorry" She said her teeth clenched while she did. "Yeah whatever" Dean sighed. "I just really hate it when people try to tell me what to do" She said. "No really?" Dean chuckled.  
"Come on Sammy, Lizzy. Lets get going" We got into the car.

"Its Parker" She repeated. Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah,yeah" He muttered and turned on the radio and started the car. "So where we going?" Dean asked me.  
"We should start by finding out where the couple was buried" I said. "Hey didn't you say earlier that the psycho's sister is still alive?" Dean asked me. I nodded.  
"Yup. Her name's Nancy Burke and she's currently checked in at Lunarswift mental instatution" I said. "So she's a psycho too?" Dean asked.

"No but soon after the death's of her lover and her sister she said she began to see them" Parker said. "Then after having to hear endless stories about her seeing ghost's and hearing John whisper to her in the night, her family checked her in a mental instatution" I said. "And has stayed there ever since" She added. Dean chuckled.  
"Its real cute when you guys finish each other's sentences like that" He said. I rolled my eyes and Parker sighed.

"Anyways...so where's this place located at?" Dean asked. "Here" I handed him a map to the place. "Its not to far from here" I said.

*****

"Nancy?" One of the caretakers knocked on her room's door. "Go away" She snapped. "Sorry its just most of the time Nancy is well...cranky" The caretaker said. We nodded.  
"We understand" I said. She knocked again and then opened the door. Nancy was sitting down in a chair staring blanklessly outside.  
"I'll be back" The caretaker said and left. "Who are you what do you want?" The woman said. "I'm Sam, and this is Dean and Parker"

"What do you want?" She asked. "We just wanted to ask you a couple of things " Parker said her voice gentle and sweet. "About what?" Nancy snapped. "About Janice and John. Nancy" I said. She turned around and looked at us. She was silent and her face was blank. "W-Why?" The woman's voice was calmer than before.  
"Well we heard that you saw things...after they're deaths and we think we saw them too" I said. "Your crazy. There's no such things as ghosts. I was imagining" She yelled.

"You don't believe that Nancy. We know you don't" Dean said. "Nobody every believed me and nobody ever will" She sobbed. "We do" Parker said and reached out for her hand.  
She held it and then woman looked up at her. "Just tell us what you saw" Parker whispered. "Fine" Nancy agreed.

"It was years ago. John was was a handsome,kind and great man, someone my sister never deserved" She said.  
"I was John's work assistant and one night we were working late and one thing let to another..and then that's when the affair began" She continued.  
"Then once Janice foud out she went crazy. Almost to crazy. Until one day she broke down and shot John right in his heart because He broke hers"

We all listened attentively to Nancy's story. "Next she tried to kill me next but instead she killed herself. And one night I came by there place to pick up some of there things..and I saw John" She said. "There was blood all over his shirt and he looked helpless and ashamed. He said that he was sorry and then Janic appeared"  
"She tried to attack me once again but I escaped. I tried to tell my family-- I tried to make them believe but nobody did" She said, her voice was cracking and she wiped tears away.

"I went back there a couple of times. Just to make sure I wasn't crazy. And I saw him again. Still he repeated that he was sorry and couldn't help me or anyone"  
"I wasn't sure what that meant until we sold the house and mysterious murders happened inside. I tried to tell my family that ghost's had done it..and that Iv'e seen them--"  
She paused for a moment. "But of course they thought I was loony tunes. So they sent me here and I've been here ever since" Tears fell from her eyes.

Parker held her hand again. "We believe you Nancy" Parker whispered. The woman nodded. "Nancy...where were John and Janice buried?" Dean asked.  
"In Heartgreen Cemetery Mausoleum at 1521 Heart street...why?" She said. "We're going to help the ghost's move on..so that they will never harm anybody ever again" I said.  
She nodded. "Becareful" Nancy whispered.

*****

We were on our way to the cemetery. It was dark again a new moon. "Creepy" Parker chuckled. "Yeah but we pretty much deal with creepy every week" I said.  
She smiled brightly at me and then the Dean's phone rang. "Hello?" He answered. "Help me" the other line said. "Who is it?" I asked. "Nancy?" Dean said.  
"Help me" She repeated. "Where are you?" Dean yelled. "They got me..Janice is going to kill me" The woman sobbed and the other line went became static.

"Come on we have to go to back to the house!" I yelled. "What about burning the bones?!" Parker yelled back. "We have to go now and save Nancy" I said.  
"What if this is a trick?" Dean asked. "What do you mean?" I replied. "How the hell did Nancy break out of the mental institution?" Dean said.

"I know..but we can't risk it Dean! This woman could be in seriouse danger!" I yelled. "Or this could just be a seriouse trick" Parker said.  
"Your heard her. She needs us" I said. Dean sighed. "Fine but if your wrong I am so gonna kick your ass"

*****

Dean pulled up the car next to the house and we all got out. Dean,Parker and I pulled out our guns and ran inside the house. It was quiet. "Nancy!" Dean yelled. There was no answer.  
And then a knife flew through the air. The knife was just inches away from Parker's face but she dodged it. "What the hell!?" She yelled and then that when she appeared. Janice. She was pale with dark hair and her clothes tattered and ripped up. She smiled and then disappeared and their was a loud bang.

We followed it and there she was again. She was walking inside the basement. We all ran in after her but it slammed and Parker was still on the other side.  
Dean tried to open the door but it was locked. We were stuck in here. "Are you guys alright!?" Parker yelled. "Yeah but not for long!" Dean yelled back.  
"I can't get in!" She yelled. She pounded against the door trying to get us out but nothing happened.

There was a chuckle from behind us in the darkness. It was a woman's chuckle. "I saw you come by earlier" She said. "Nancy's not here" Dean said.  
"Oh what a smart boy you are! Of course she's not here. You see I had to lure you over here somehow" She replied. "You bitch" Dean snapped.

"Oh such fould language is bad for the soul" She chuckled. "Your not getting out of here anytime soon. You see I heard about your plan to destroy me. But that's not going to happen now is it?!" She yelled and grabbed Dean by his shirt and slammed him into a wall. She grabbed him by his neck next and he gasped for air. "Dean!" I yelled and tried to get her off of him but She turned around and waved her hand in the air and I flew and hit a wall too.

My head banged hard and I dropped my gun and I wasn't able to move. She laughed again and picked up the gun. "SAM, DEAN!" Parker yelled through the other side.  
"Don't worry sweet heart I'll come for you last" Janice chuckled. And then I saw John. He was standing in the corner of the darkness..watching helplessly and ashamed like Nancy said.  
"Sam if we make it out here alive I am going to kick your ass" Dean snapped. I didn't care I was stuck looking at John. He whispered that he was sorry to me and then returned to the darkness.

"I'm not going to kill you in just once bang oh no, no, no. I want this to be slow torture" She continued to laugh. "You are one crazy son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

******

**Parkers POV**

I banged on the door, tried to kick it down and shot at it but it was no use. It would't budge. And I then I rememberd Dean had given me the keys to the car.  
I searched through my pockets and found them. I ran to the door but it was locked. Next I went towarsd the window. They were also locked but I grabbed my gun and shot it.  
The glass shattered but I jumped out the window and ran to the car. I had to save them. I quickly got in and drove as fast as I could.

I was going to go to the cemetery to burn their bones once and for all.

******

**SPOV**

She tied Dean and I up and Parker had disappeared. Dean screamed in pain as the woman grabbed a knife and cut his arm. Blood fell from it and she smiled. "Slow torture..." She sang. "Leave him alone!" I yelled. She turned around and faced me. "It's Sam isn't it?. Anyways Shut your pie hole or I'll shut it for you" She snapped and went back to Dean. Next she put the knife towards Dean's throat. "NO! NO! Stop! STOP!" I yelled she turned to me and stared into my eyes.

She placed her other hand on my cheeks and she squeezed them tightly. "I told you to shut your pile whole..but you didn't listen did you Sammy?" She said.  
"Leave me alone you bitch" I snapped. "Another foul mouth that I'm going to have to shut myself" She placed the knife towards my lips and then to my neck..

**Parker's POV**

I finally arrived. I ran out of the car and ran to the mausoleum. It was dark and I almost stumbled and fell but I had to keep going. I couldn't let Sam and Dean die.  
I pushed myself farther until finally I reached it. I ran inside it and searched for Janice's grave. "Come on damnit!" I yelled.  
And then I saw it. I ran to it and with all my strength pulled the casket it out and ripped it open. The body was deceyed and disgusting but I had to burn it as quick as possible.  
I quickly drew out my lighter and put the flame to the bodies hair and it inflamed. The flames traveled and finally the body was burning...

****

**SPOV**

"Your going to die boys..." She sang and then brought the knife deeper and deeper to my throat. And then I saw a flickering flame at her hair.  
And then there were more and more. She noticed and she screamed and the knife fell to the ground. The flames grew bigger and then her whole body was on fire.  
She screamed and yelled. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" She yelled and then with a big bang she was gone. I sighed it was over thank God.

John came out from the darkness. "Thank you" He whispered and then also disappeared. "Is it over?" Dean asked. "I think so" I replied.  
"Good because now I get to kick your ass for myself" He snapped. I rolled my eyes. "Lets get out of here first" I said. "Hey do you think Parker did this?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, I think so" I replied. "God that girl" Dean sighed. Minutes passed and we were still stuck tied up. "This sucks" Dean sighed.

"Dean? Sam?" Parker called. "Down here!" I yelled. She opened the basement door and came running down to us. "Thank God your alive!" She hugged me and then untied me.  
"Nice to see you too" Dean chuckled and then she also untied him. "I thouht I was to late" She said. "Nope. You were right on time" I smiled.  
"Thank you Parker" I said. She smiled. "Don't mention it"

"How about we go for that drink now?" Dean asked. "Lets roll!" Parker chuckled and put her arms around both Dean and I.  
"Its good to be back with you two chuckle heads" She said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hii :] I love Supernatural :D**

**Chapter 3**

**SPOV**

We were in an bar laughing, drinking, having a good time. Every now and a then Parker would look at me and smile. Her smile was something that I truly admired about her.  
That and many other things.. She was strong. Intelligent, Beautiful... "Alright are you ready Deano?" She laughed and held a shot glass of tequila in her hand.  
"Are you sure you don't want to take a shot with us Sam?" She asked me. I shook my head. "No. I'm fine thank you" Dean rolled his eyes. "Your such a prude"

"Whatever gets your through the day Dean" "Anyways...can we go already?" Parker said. Dean chuckled. "To old friends" She said and then Dean and her put the shot glasses to there lips and drank. Then both slammed the glass on the table. "Wooh!" Dean yelled. Parker laughed. "Man this is great" She said. "You betcha" I replied.

"Thanks Lizzy. For your help tonight" Dean said. "Don't mention it"  
"Its nice for old friends to meet again" I said. "We had some pretty good times" Dean added. "Hell we drove my mother crazy!" Parker laughed. Her laugh caused me to smile.  
It was so sweet and seductive in a way.... I could see Dean looking at me from the corner of my eye. I looked down. "Hey Sam remember that one time we played hide and go seek?"  
Oh no..not this story. "Oh man. I think I know which once your talking about!" Parker tried to hide a smile.

"N-no" I said. "Then let me refresh your memory for ya Sammy" He chuckled.  
"Oh Sammy..Sammy..Sammy. We were all playing hide and go seek and I was it. And you and little Lizzy ran off together--" He chuckled and then Parker continued.  
"Then you suggested that we hide in my Mom's walk in closet..." "Man and you had just the biggest crush on her!" Dean laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him and Parker smiled widely.

"I know...and then I kissed Her..." I finished. Dean bursted out laughing. I looked down and tried to stop myself from blushing and from hitting Dean..  
"Oh man! Wooh. I need to go to the bathroom" Dean said and jumped out of seat. "I think the alcohol has hit him" I said. Parker nodded and played with her fingers.

She looked up at me. "You know Sam.." She began. "What?" "You were the first boy I ever kissed" She whispered. A smile spread across her face. I smiled too.  
"Yeah..and then damn Dean caught us, remember?" Parker said. "Oh yeah" I replied. Dean then came back. He slid right into his seat. "Anyone up for another round?" He asked.  
"Sure why not? But Sam has to drink with us this time!" Parker said. I sighed. "Sure, what the hell" I said.

"Now the party's starting!" Dean said and then ordered more drinks.

"So what where you up to before you met us up?" I asked. She shrugged. "Well its all been a long journey. I've been searching for something..but then I learned about the Rohels and decided, hey I'm near why not check it out?" "Then I was on my way..and I got into the accident" She said. "Yeah. How exactly did it happen?" I asked.  
"Well I had a lead on something important and I got distracted" She replied.

"A lead on what?" Dean asked. "Just something Iv'e been searching for a long time" She looked down. "Care to tell us what?" Dean said.  
"Do you really want to know Dean?" She asked. He shrugged. "Iv'e been searching for the thing that killed my mom" She said.

Dean's eyes narrowed. "What? all this time? alone?" I said. "Its not like my Dad will help me" She snapped. "You know..Us meeting wasn't actually a coincidence?" She said.  
I was lost in confusion. One second everything was fine. And the next everything changed. "What are you talking about?" I asked. Dean looked at me with an "I told you so" look.  
"I need your help. Iv'e been searching for you two. It wasn't just the Rohels house that brought me here" She said.

"Our help?" Dean said. "I need you to help me find the monster that killed my mother" She replied. "What? No! You should stop trying to get revenge and move on with your life Lizzy"  
Dean snapped. "Move ON?" She snapped back. "Parker. Wev'e been on the same road that your headed to. Trust me you don't want to be on it" I said.

She scoffed. "Maybe I should have never come" She said. "Look Parker. A demon killed our mom too and trying to get revenge only caused us loss and misery" Dean said.  
"Yeah but were you actually there to see it happen Dean?" She said. "No. You weren't. I saw my mom being murdered right in front of my eyes! And there wasn't a damn thing I could do!"

"You were six years old!" I yelled. "That's no excuse. I heard her screams, her pleads..the sound of her flesh being torn apart--" She said her voice was cracking.  
"I can still see it-- It haunts me. The memory plays over and over again in my head"  
Dean sighed. "I just want it to be dead and gone. Please Dean, Sam?" She whispered. "No" Dean said.

Her jaw tightened. "Fine then it was a mistake coming here. I'll just continue to hunt for it myself" She said. "Oh no your not" Dean replied.  
"What the hell is up with you and treating me like a little child!?" She yelled. "We're not going to let yourself get killed" I said.

"What's it to you anyways? If your not going to help me, then what's my point in being here?"  
"Look we'd like to help. But this is a dangerous road your heading down Parker" I said. "So screw Danger! Everyday of hunting puts me in danger!" She yelled.  
"But you don't even know what your up against" I replied. "That's why I need your help! Please Dean. Please Sam!" She pleaded.

Dean sighed. "Please. For my mother. You know she loved you and Sam like her own children...please help me-- for her?" She said.

"Please! Do it for the girl who just saved your ass" She half smiled and Dean sighed again. "God help me...fine" He said. I raised an eyebrow. "Your actually serious?" I said to Dean.  
He rolled my eyes. "Do I have to repeat myself?" "Thank you, Thank you, thank you!" She stood up and hugged us both.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Dean sighed. "Come on why don't we go find a place to crash, then we can hit the road tomorrow" I said.

************

We walked inside the motel room. It was cold and it smelled, but I was expecting that already. "Aw crap there's only 2 beds" Dean sighed.  
"Parker you can take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch" I said. She shrugged. "No its okay I'll take the couch" She replied. "Come on, just sleep on the bed"  
"I'll be fine Sam. The couch isn't going to bite. Just go ahead and take the bed. But I get to have the shower first" She smiled widely.

"You are very stubborn" I said. "Yeah, well it runs in the family" She patted my back and headed towards the bathroom. "Oh God what did we get ourselves into?" Dean sighed.  
"We're living with a woman" I said. "I think I just might kill myself when its her time of the month"

***********

I was lying down on the bed and Parker had just come out of the shower. Her hair was damp and she put on a big t-shirt and some sweats. She grabbed a few blankets and dragged them over to the couch and sat down. "Parker you don't have to sleep on the bed, really" I said. She rolled her eyes. "Will you quit worrying?" She said.  
Dean turned off the light and it was silent for a while. "Thanks you guys" She whispered. "Don't mention it" Dean replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" I said. "Who me?" Parker said. "Yeah"

"Sure? what is it?"

"Why did you say that, your father wouldn't help you? I mean wouldn't he want to help you get this thing?" I asked.  
She sighed.

"No. After my mom died and John took off with you two. Dad stopped hunting. He wanted to forget everything. He wanted me to have a normal life"

"But I could never be normal. Not after what I saw. I wanted and still do want..Revenge. I want that thing dead so that it would never hurt me or anyone else ever again" She continued.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"I still have nightmares...Those memories-- the images.. they are something that I can never forget" She whispered.

"I wish I could do something to help them stop" I said.

"Yeah me too" She replied.

"Well goodnight Sam, Parker" Dean said.

"Goodnight" Parker said. It was silent again though the sound of Dean's snore grew louder and louder by the minute. I stared at the dark ceiling. And closed my eyes...

**********

My eyes shot open and I could here the sounds of panting and harsh breathing. I sat on the edge of my bed. It was Parker. I walked towards her.  
She was asleep. Probably dreaming. Sweat fell down her face and her blankets were all on the floor. She shivered and shook and I rubbed my eyes.  
"No..no" She whimpered. She looked so afraid and disturbed. I stuck out my arms and scooped her up in them. She grabbed my shirt with her fists and whimpered.

"Sam" She whispered my name..her eyes still closed. "Shh your alright" I whispered. She rested her head in my arms and put her face into my chest.  
And I gently layed her down on the bed. I grabbed the blankets and tucked her in. My fingers gently brushed along her cheek and her disturbed face turned into a smile.

I took a breathe and smiled back. She was truly beautiful...


End file.
